


淫纹笔记 暗黑骑士篇 暗血量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 2





	淫纹笔记 暗黑骑士篇 暗血量谱

暗黑骑士是以负面情绪化为魔力而战斗的战士，其身上最有价值的不是战士们的勇武换来的战功，而是其负面情绪凝结成的以太块，可以抵挡一定的攻击，也可让他人凝视深渊而不被吞噬。

以太块称作“至黑之夜”，在市场上价值不菲，获取方式十分复杂，跟暗黑骑士们身上的淫纹密切相关。

暗黑骑士有男有女，他们被赋予暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶时就被强行的烙印上淫纹，为他们的主人所用，但这还不是最为特殊的一点，暗黑骑士的淫纹为两式一体，在接受仪式时，灵魂水晶中独特的魔力会将战士的灵魂抽出一部分，赋予人形和淫纹。

这等现象十分的罕见，从特别研究艾欧泽亚●史的学者中得知，被分出的那部分灵魂和常人无异，是暗黑骑士心中美好纯洁的一部分，那部分灵魂没有个体名，只有统一的代号“弗雷”

根源上为一人的两人，即为暗黑骑士。被抽出部分灵活的本体失去一部分的情感，会因为淫纹的辅助变得更好获取负面能量。而“弗雷”则是被抽出的那一部分，通常由暗黑骑士的所有者看管。

因为“至黑之夜”的需求量额外大，所以淫纹在设计中就加入了男女都可适用的术式，力量强大甚至还能使男性再添上女性的器官，来保证更好的性交效率，并且因为魔法的作用，男性暗黑骑士意识不到自己的第三性器官，只有性交时会慢慢意识到。

•不过改造肉体也只是淫纹术式的一部分，对于暗黑骑士来说最为重要的是他接受到的负面情绪，魔力会特别干涉暗黑骑士们的大脑，使他们即使经历多么暴力的性交也可保持最清醒的理智。  
•体现的最明了的就是记忆操控，在攥写资料时也询问过很多的暗黑骑士，他们对于快乐的情感非常迟钝，对于恶意等情感却被淫纹干涉的非常敏感，不过这并不是全部。

过程在下文会详细介绍，在这里只指出结论。为了保持暗黑骑士新鲜的情绪收取，在每次性交后，淫纹中的术式都会抹除这一部分的记忆。

每一次的性交积攒下来的负面情绪都会储存在淫纹中，纹路中填充的颜色越暗沉，暗黑骑士的力量就有多大。

暗黑骑士的淫纹分为两式，在战士小腹上的一式为青蓝热的尖锐多边形环刺，中间填充的部分为暗红宝石块是淫纹的二式，会在“弗雷”诞生的时候烙上，作为能量的暗血皆会在充斥着负面情绪的性交中被吸取进入身体，两者达到巅峰时需要灵魂相融依靠的绝顶高潮才可产下结晶。

淫纹的魔法诱情素以任意一方的高潮为开关，通常以“弗雷”作为开关，本体的暗黑骑士可以完全体会到“弗雷”的性快感，异物插入，精液灌入，都会因为灵魂的链接和淫纹的作用加倍体现在本体上。所以如果在接上遇见一名暗黑骑士神色古怪，并且其铠甲展示出其肉体时，便可知他下体正在吃着不存在的东西。

•在此着重强调一点，虽然“弗雷”获得的快感可同步传递给暗黑骑士本人，但后续本人受到的快感并不会同步至“弗雷”。理由不明，或许只是单纯的术式构造不同。

暗黑骑士的铠甲也由淫纹中的术式操控，在接收到术者的快感信号时候可自由作出改变，甚至强制遥控本人的肉体前往人员密集处或怪物巢穴等。

铠甲是暗黑骑士重要的一部分，其主要作用便是吸引恶意和情欲来到暗黑骑士本人面前，具体体现在更改胸前以及下体的防具款式，和堵塞灌入体内的精液，虫卵，污液等。

暗黑骑士淫纹中的法术额外厉害，为无差别的诱导发情信息素，范围十分广，如果有幸在城中遇见法术发作，便可以欣赏一场“公交狂欢”。

•此等公开性交行为是非常受到欢迎的。

记录中也存在法术在危险区域展开过的案例。信息素会诱导周围的魔物同时发情，包括同行者。这类案例中有一例最为特殊，因为暗黑骑士的淫纹发作，同行者将其投入蜘蛛巢穴，包括被魔法前兆影响到的一位白魔法师。

这件事件后来被白魔法院不了了之，根据当事白魔法师的说法，她当时和暗黑骑士一起一通被侵犯产卵，被淫纹催情的魔物甚至操控他们互相侵犯高潮，也因为如此，暗黑骑士接受到了白魔法师绝顶时产出的乳汁，等淫纹的魔力全部散去后拔剑消灭了所有的魔物。

直到双方都被精液灌满的那刻，即可产出两枚“至黑之夜”的结晶体，此时“弗雷”的意志会被强劲的魔力覆盖，而本体也会被吸引至“弗雷”身侧。

由于“至黑之夜”十分宝贵，生产过程往往被严密监控，被操控的“弗雷”会侵犯本体，或被本体侵犯，或互相侵犯，在双方同时被各式体液填充的情况下交融，两者灵魂达到同步时，只要经受绝顶高潮即可产下晶体。

主人为了顺利获得利益，以及后续情绪的急躁，在同步后通常会安排各式的场景，帮助暗黑骑士和“弗雷”达到绝顶。

各式场景对象不限于人类。

他们互相依赖，互相保护。

他们互相侵犯，共同被侵犯。


End file.
